vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
120580-moving-from-warhound-to-entity-im-a-bad-person
Content ---- ---- Qs are cross Realm so it doesnt matter what server you are on. | |} ---- ---- Yeah id like to know WHY the devs are happy with the population of the servers...that statement was a few months ago though. So id really like to pick their brains as to what they think now. This is something I dont understand. Im having a discussion on reddit with one of them as we speak. | |} ---- I understand, I'm just saying that the move has done nothing to encourage more PvErs to PvP than already were queueing before, which was a small amount. | |} ---- That is on carbine right now :( No reason to sugar coat it. PvP is in a really bad state right now, which you have seen first hand. | |} ---- I agree they have a good heart but I do feel that for the sake of the game for now, Entity needs to be the server to go to. | |} ---- Well I would like to add I know their hearts are in a good place, they care about the game and don't want people who enjoy PvP to feel this game is not for them. I sympathize with them. My first week on Entity was awful :/ I felt like I got lazy not having to stay on my toes waiting for the inevitable gank. The lack of satisfaction of impaling those smug Aurin out in CB, NW not realizing they were on Dominion territory. :/ I wanted nothing more than to transfer to warhound, when the free transfers were implemented I did just that, I sent over my stalker and warhound looked just like Rowsdower did before I transferred over to Pergo, a ghost town. :( I see the argument being thrown around as well, that if you leave the PvP server you probably won't come back, as it's not a temporary stay. I've actually put a lot of thought into this... The reason everyone is on entity is because this game lacks a population, I think we're all in agreement with that. So, we need more people in order to restore the PvP server and not turn entity into a PvP exodus. So I always figured if wildstar ever makes it to that free demo stage where people can come in and try it out for free, it would be in the best interest for everyone who wants to play on warhound to level an Alt on warhound at that time. During this phase I think it would be our best shot to start again, a new warhound, with fresh new life. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- What's sad is the core game is so amazing and wildstar could be hugely popular, but dumb decisions and stubbornness to stick to plans that aren't working have caused so many people to leave. Carbine has always taken the 1 step forward 2 steps back approach and I will never understand it. | |} ---- actually it's like one of those self fulfilling prophecy deals. People don't queue for battlegrounds because "people don't queue for battlegrounds, it will never pop" Being on a PvE server doesn't make people queue for battlegrounds less. There is always people complaining about them not popping it basically takes a cheerleader to gather people up and get them optimistic and all solo queue at the same time to get them to happen basically i think the devs sorta gave up on pvp a lot. Like look at the team responsible for dungeons. They are constantly updating exploits and fixing bugs and tuning things that were out of whack. Timetravel is pretty beast, He's even constantly watching raider streams at night for input on top of his normal workday then look at pvp developement. It's like nothing but nothing mixed with some bad heck the last thing I've seen was "People are queuing arena's against their friends?! this must be stopped!" | |} ---- i am of the opinion that even if they did make those design decisions wildstar would not be hugely popular. its wishful thinking combined with nostalgia. would the game be better and more populated? yes would the game be a smash hit? no | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I play both sides but main dominion, from my perspective, exiles outnumber us 3:1 sometimes it even looks like 4:1. I could start the screenshots war.....again....but I think I may lead this convo to go way off topic :P and yes I'm referring to leveling zones. Now that you're able to skip the ark ship if you really wanna know I'd advise you to see for yourself, if you're really curious. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Players have the right to stay on a w/e server want sure but I do agree that staying on a server that has very little exile pop and almost no dominion, simply because your suborn or "we are trying to save the server"? I personally would rather see people playing rather then level alts alone. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If you guys came to Jabbit, I'd welcome you guys with open arms. It sucks being on a dead server. The past is the past. It'd be a nice fresh start for you all. And if you needed help with anything, Venus Rising would be more than happy to volunteer its services. | |} ---- ---- Warhound pvpers will return when a focus on PvP returns to this game | |} ----